Semana Cam
by Jenn'Lavigne'Willam's
Summary: serie de One-shot's Cam por esta semana. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo una Adaptación al Cam, la verdadera historia (One-shot's) le pertenece a writergleek, historia Pezberry (Rachel Berry/Santana López) de Glee.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es clasificada M por contenido.**

**Por cierto, aquí Sam "odia" a Carly.**

"¿Sam?"

"¿Carly?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Viéndote como te cambias"

"Si, es muy lindo, pero...estamos en el centro comercial y...es un cambiador donde hay mucha gente alrededor y...me odias"

"Eso no es cierto"

"¿No lo es?"

"No. Lo que en realidad odio es ver esas piernas cerradas para mi"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que en realidad odio es esos momentos en que tu lengua está metida en la boca de Fredñoño. Porque en realidad querría esa lengua bien profundamente adentro mío"

"Esto es..."

"¿Te está dando calor, Shay? Porque yo siento calor...calor que podemos calmar en el asiento trasero de mi auto, una mano adentro mío, una mano adentro tuyo"

"ina..."

"¿No puedes decirlo, verdad? Porque quieres mi lengua secando todo ese líquido que ahora está arruinando esa pequeña tanga que sé que tienes puesta. ¿Puedo sacártela con los dientes?"

"Sa..."

"Te espero en mi auto, en la puerta sur, en 10 minutos"

* * *

"¿Cómo te quedó, Carly?"

"Freddie, divino la verdad. Pero no creo que sea algo para mi"

"¿Por qué no? Tenemos que ir a la cena..."

"Freddie, debo irme, lo siento. No te acompaño a la cena"

"Carl..."

* * *

"¿A dónde vas a estacionar este maldito auto así comienzas a hacer lo que tienes pensado?"

"Shay, Shay, Shay, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"¿No querías mi lengua profundamente adentro tuyo? Si sigues dando vueltas y hablando no la vas a tener"

"Conozco un lugar acá cerca."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí otro One-shot. Queria decirles que mañana hasta el sábado no podre actualizar, ya que no voy a estar en mi casa, pero el lunes prometo que subo el siguiente capítulo.**

**dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no.**

**Advertencia: ****Esta historia es clasificada M por contenido.**

**Viviendo Juntas**

Si el día que Sam llegó a Nueva York, para compartir departamento con Shay, esperaba toda la parafernalia de Broadway desde la puerta de entrada del departamento hasta cada una de las dos habitaciones, incluida la suya, bueno...quedó gratamente sorprendida de que no fue así.

No había parafernalia de Broadway ni siquiera en el cuarto de Shay.

"Pensé que adorabas Broadway" dijo un día entrando sin golpear en el cuarto de Shay y tirándose en la cama. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró, completamente desnuda (en realidad no completamente desnuda, tenía la ropa interior, pero Sam tenía muy buena imaginación) cerca de la puerta del baño. Cruzó sus piernas incómodas mientras Shay la observaba.

"Adoro Broadway, Sam, pero eso no quiere decir que me compre todo lo relacionado con él" dijo Carly entrando rápidamente en el armario (que no era vestidor, pero ¡qué diablos! Ella podía entrar) a cambiarse

"Por mi puedes quedarte para siempre como estas" dijo Sam que no le había despegado los ojos de encima. Para sorpresa de la rubia, Shay solo se sonrojó y siguió vistiéndose. ¿Eran ideas de ella o se vestía mucho más despacio? ¿No podría estar desvistiéndose?

* * *

O como unos meses después, cuando Carly entró al departamento con lágrimas en los ojos después de una visita a Seattle. Sam sabía que había pasado, porque a ella le había sucedido exactamente 7 días antes.

"Tengo que decir, que ahora entiendo porque cuando llegaste la semana pasada te metiste en mi cama" dijo Carly sentándose encima de la rubia.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sam pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Carly.

"Nunca tuve demasiadas personas en las que apoyarme cuando algo me hacía sentir mal. Ahora te tengo a ti y a Wendy" dijo Rachel

"Y Nevel" agregó Sam "Y Shelby, que aunque hayamos terminado no significa que deje de ser nuestra amiga"

"Nevel en la separación tomó el lado de Freddie"

"Maldito gay, voy a cambiarle su acondicionador por el de una marca mucho más barata, ¿quieres?"

"No, pero no olvides esa idea"

"¿Por qué terminaron al final?"

"Es extraño. De todos los temas por los que podríamos haber terminado, eligió el que sabía que más me iba a molestar. Porque digamos, él sabe que yo no tenía muchas amigas hasta hace un tiempo."

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Que Wendy y tu son mis amigas por conveniencia. Que seguramente hay un montón de cosas que no cuento de nuestra convivencia y que debes vivir amenazándome."

"¿Alguna vez te dije que en el reparto de neuronas a Freddie le tocaron las falladas?"

"Así que le dije, que era un idiota, que su único problema en realidad era que tenía que esperar que yo volviera a Seattle para acostarse con alguien, y que entonces, prefería que no me esperara más y se acueste con cualquiera. Le tiré el anillo en la cara y me fui a mi casa"

"¿tu terminaste con él?"

"Si, tarado. Ahí fue cuando me llamó Nevel y me dijo que pensara en lo que Finn me dijo, etc. etc."

"¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Le dije que el pensara si era cierto que su último Oscar De La Renta era original o no y se puso a gritar, parece que soltó el teléfono y yo corté. Y me volví."

Sam no podía dejar de reírse. Por lo menos, quizás ahora las cosas cambiaran un poco en el departamento, ya que estaban las dos solteras.

* * *

"Estudiamos cosas bastante distintas, con personas que no conocen a la otra y terminamos en la misma fiesta." dijo Sam acercándose a la figura de su compañera de departamento, mirando por el balcón.

"Por fin alguien conocido. ¿Por qué todos los estudiantes de abogacía quieren un rapidito, acá donde estamos, que tengo que seguir?" preguntó Carly.

"Es que piensan que en el futuro van a estar muy ocupados" dijo Sam abrazando a la castaña y quedándose así.

"¿Estás borracha?" preguntó Carly.

"No me emborracho desde que estamos en Nueva York. Uno puede levantarse con alguien, sola o con cualquier tipo de enfermedad adentro o sola, en una bañera sin un órgano"

"¿Quieres irte?" preguntó la castaña.

"Pensé que no me lo ibas a preguntar más"

* * *

La primera vez que pasó, se despertaron una encima de la otra, completamente desnudas y se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que recordaron que había pasado.

**_8 horas atrás_**

**"_Para ser dos mujeres extremadamente sexys, tenemos poca vida social" dijo Sam sentándose al lado de Carly en el piso, mientras ella miraba la tele._**

**"_Tengo frío" dijo la castaña acurrucándose contra Sam, quien inmediatamente abrió uno de sus brazos para dejar que su pequeña amiga se acomode. "Hay alcohol, vodka, por allá" agregó señalando un lugar debajo de una de las cómodas._**

**"_Lo tenías bien escondido" dijo Sam gateando hasta ese lugar para volver y encontrarse con que Carly estaba completamente colorada._**

**"_¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó._**

**"_Nada, voy a buscar los vasos" dijo Carly levantándose._**

**_Sam se quedó pensando en que le había pasado a Carly y recordó como se había arrastrado, prácticamente mostrándole todo su trasero en sus bien ajustadas calzas a la castaña._**

**_Sonrío internamente y pensó que quizás esa noche, por fin podía lograr una de sus misiones. Llevarse a la cama a Carly Shay, si eso sucedía, bueno, las demás eran fáciles ¿no?_**

**_6 horas atrás_**

**_Habían cambiado de posición varias veces, mientras el alcohol les hacía efecto. Dos horas después y una botella vacía de vodka delante de Carly, daba a entender que ya era momento._**

**"_A...ver..." comenzó a decir la castaña, quien por supuesto también tenía su propio plan "¿Cómo...cómo satisfaces a una mujer?" le preguntó._**

**"_No puedes hacerme esa pregunta"_**

**"_¿Por qué no?"_**

**"_Porque sería mejor que te lo mostrara" dijo Sam que estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol y de Carly Shay entre sus piernas, con su espalda apoyada en el torso de la rubia. Sam, movió sus manos acariciando los muslos de Carly, y la sintió estremecerse_**

**"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la rubia._**

**"_Na...nada" dijo Carly._**

**"_Vamos, Carls. Por alguna razón te estremeciste"_**

**"_¿Eres mi amiga?"_**

**"_Si"_**

**"_Estoy sintiéndome...con tus caricias..."_**

**"_¿Te estoy excitando?" preguntó Sam quien inmediatamente, sin pensarlo llevó una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de la castaña-_**

**"_¡Sam!"_**

**"_Oh...esto es hermoso" dijo Sam comenzando a mojar sus dedos con la humedad que sentía de Carly, y acariciando su clítoris. "¿Quieres que me detenga?" preguntó después de unos minutos, con la voz más sexy y alcoholizada que le salió._**

**"_Por favor, no" dijo Carly que empezó a mover sus caderas cuando sintió que la rubia metió dos dedos dentro de ella._**

**_Sam sonrío y besó el cuello de Carly, aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos, al sentir las paredes de la castaña cerrarse sobre ellos._**

**"_Vamos, Carls." dijo Sam cuando la castaña gritó su nombre al llegar al orgasmo._**

**"_Eso fue...genial" dijo Carly._**

**"_No creo que sea la primera vez que llegas a un orgasmo" dijo Sam quien seguía con su mano en la entrepierna de la castaña y moviendo sus dedos._**

**"_Si fue mi primera vez. Freddie...oh...Freddie no era muy...muy experto en ese tema" dijo Carly._**

**"_Hay que solucionar eso" dijo Sam sacando su mano de Carlyl y llevándola a la habitación._**

* * *

En donde ahora seguían, recordando lo que pasó después. Sam, quien estaba encima, sintió algo húmedo en su muslo, en el que justo estaba entre las piernas de Carly, quien la miró y estrelló sus labios en un beso húmedo, con sabor a alcohol, a Sam y a ella misma.

Sam comenzó a moverse, y sonreía.

Si vivir con Carly Shay ya era interesante.

De ahora en más...iba a ser mucho mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, siento la demora, pero como dije anteriormente, no estaba en mi casa, hasta hoy llegue.**

**¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios!**

**Zacma-San: Hola, bueno, pera empezar, a mí también me encanta las historias de Writergleek. Si, lo se estoy completamente consciente de que la personalidad de las chicas es muy, MUY, diferente, la adapte, porque me gusto, me causo risa algunos capítulos, es una historia, ¿no? Cualquier cosa puede pasar. No, ni te preocupes ¿porque molestarme? Es tu opinión, eres libre de expresarte, antes debo de agradecerte por "decir" lo que piensas. Por cierto, me encantan tus historias. :)****  
**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es clasificada T.**

**Esta vez, como Santana en la historia es nerd, Sam lo será; y como Rachel la popular, Carly lo será.**

**Sin Querer**

No es que Carly hubiera querido ordenar una enorme lluvia de granizados en pleno casillero del equipo de football y hockey de la escuela, no. Si no, que sin querer se había enterado de lo que le habían hecho a Sam la última semana de clases y se había enojado. Y se había enojado tanto que incluso su propia entrenadora, Francine Briggs, le había dicho que le causaba miedo y que estaba orgullosa de ella.

Se sentó en historia y observó a su amiga rubia, ex amiga rubia, con tristeza. Sabía que quizás nunca volverían a ser como antes (y Carly esperaba que no porque si no cuando le confiese lo que siente por ella sería muy incómodo) pero Sam, era la única persona en todo Ridgeway que se atrevía a desafiarla. Decidió observarla detenidamente, antes de que llegara Frankiln a anunciar que, por fin, se terminaban las clases.

El cabello de Sam estaba claramente mojado, por lo tanto alguien iba a pagar por un granizado ("Averigua quien fue, lo quiero desnudo en el parque esta noche, atado" le dijo Carly a Wendy quien asintió, quizás eso frenara de una vez por todas los ataques a Sam y la peliroja amiga de la capitana de las porristas no iba a incumplir una orden)

Siguió bajando y vio los lentes de Sam, sucios y rotos. Para ser la última semana de clases, pensó, se estaban superando en idiotez. Dijo anotando en su agenda sacarle un turno con el oftalmólogo más caro de Seattle. O sea su tío.

Siguió bajando y se concentró en el pecho de Sam. ¿Qué escondería debajo de esa remera de Superchica? Carly suspiró y pensaba en los momentos que habían pasado juntas y siguió bajando la vista, porque recordó el día en que compraron esa remera en particular. Sam tenía puesto un jean, que le quedaba algo flojo, pero Carly se acordaba del color bronceado de esas piernas y como, a veces, brillaban con el sol. Volvió su mirada al rostro de Sam para encontrarla ruborizada y mirándola fijamente ("Mierda, fui descubierta" dijo en voz baja y a su derecha Wendy y Shelby estallaron en carcajadas, que fueron silenciadas con solo una mirada de Carly)

Nadie sabe qué fue lo que dijo Frankiln ese día, porque a nadie le importo.

Carly solo sabía que tenía que pensar en una excusa antes de que Sanm la alejara de su vida, ya lo había hecho dos años atrás, cuando entraron juntas al secundario.

Como Carly ya era popular y había sido elegida la capitana más joven de las porristas, desde la escuela media, Sam sintió algo así como celos (así se había explicado y Carly no era muy detallista en los recuerdos como para darse cuenta de que su superdotada y nerd amiga nunca había dicho "algo así como") y le dijo que sería mejor que no hablaran durante las horas de clases. Algo que a Carly le había molestado, y mucho. Pero, la porrista, inmediatamente puso orden en la escuela y cualquiera que tocara a Sam iba a recibir su castigo. Y así fue. Por lo menos durante el tiempo en que ellas fueron amigas. De pronto, un día, mientras Carly golpeaba la puerta de entrada de la casa de Sam, recibió la primera respuesta negativa de su amiga.

"No deberíamos ser más amigas" dijo la rubia sin mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Carly.

"Porque no. No hagas preguntas de las que sabes la respuesta, Miss Popular" respondió Sam enojada.

"Sam..." dijo la porrista tratando de controlar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No, no lo hagas. No voy a volver a caer en nuestra amistad sin sentido, Carly" dijo Sam.

"¿Sin sentido?" preguntó Carly mirándola incrédula.

"Si, sin sentido. Soy tu maldito secreto"

"Si no recuerdas bien, Sam, eres mi maldito secreto porque quisiste serlo. No porque yo quisiera." dijo Carly dejando la casa de su amiga.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Sam recibió granizados a cada hora, pero Carly no se veía en ningún lado.

Hasta que volvió y puso orden. Sin mirar a Sam por más de un año.

Pero por más que no la mirara, la reconocía en el pasillo. Algo que hasta antes de las palabras que se dijeron en casa de Sam no podían hacer.

El tiempo pasó hasta que Sam fundó con unos perdedores el club de coro, por pedido de Carly, Francine dejó que sus porristas se involucraran, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de que estén bajo las órdenes de Frankiln.

Pero Carly podía ver a Sam. Estar en una habitación con ella. Y eso era suficiente.

Pero, no solo para Carly eran estos pequeños momentos. Sam había llorado días después de que echó a su mejor amiga de su casa y temía por su seguridad en la escuela. Demasiada fue su sorpresa que no hubo ningún ataque por parte de la capitana de las porristas o algún miembro del equipo. Y si alguien osaba hacerle algo, esa persona siempre aparecía al día siguiente al frente de Sam, con una flor y un pedido de disculpas.

Sam, sabía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo más para recuperar a su amiga (a pesar que según su corazón, separarse de Carly dos años atrás había sido lo más sensato) porque ya solo les estaba quedando un año de secundaria.

Sus amigos en online, fieles asiduos de su Chat-Room, solían retarla cuando recordaban lo que ella había hecho.

Sam, solía enojarse cuando lo recordaba.

Pero, uno siempre se sacrifica por amor ¿verdad?

Recordaba haberle dicho esa frase a sus padres, y solo su mamá entendió que quería decir. Recordó escuchar las palabras que la calmaron cuando ella ya no aguantaba más esa separación de Carly y una vez, su mamá le dijo, que estaba segura que Carly sentía lo mismo.

Y si sus consultas en internet o con sus amigos eran ciertas, la capitana de las porristas sentía lo mismo.

Pero, cuando empezó a sospecharlo, no era tiempo. Primero, tenía que llegar el día que debía sacarse los aparatos. Maldición metálica que durante más de un año y medio la había acosado. Pero ahora ya estaba libre, vestida con la remera que compró en la última convención del cómic, a la que fue a Columbus, con Carly.

Y si la forma de mirarla de Carly el día de la fecha, significaba algo, las neuronas de Sam se estaban juntando y organizando un plan de ataque con el 100% de éxito o como peor escenario el 98% de éxito. Por supuesto.

* * *

Por ser el último día del coro, todos se amontonaron en la puerta para salir. Ni siquiera les importaba que Carly se había quedado al final esperando. Cuando, todos salieron y Carly se dirigió hacia la puerta, vio de reojo moverse algo en la sala del coro y se frenó para ver que en realidad era Sam. Miró a Wendy y a Shelby y les pidió que se adelanten. Hoy quizás era su oportunidad.

Sam, ocupada como estaba pensando en un plan de ataque, no se dio cuenta de que el salón del coro se vació, o de que por alguna razón las sillas se movían más fácilmente, o de que había quedado sola, con Carly Shay, en una habitación.

"Sam" escuchó tan lejos, que sabía que probablemente algo hubiera sucedido. Se dio vuelta y la vio, parada en el medio del salón, mirándola.

"Ho...hola" dijo la rubia cuando reaccionó.

"La clase ya terminó. Pero vi como te estabas moviendo y acomodando las sillas, que me di cuenta que seguramente ni lo notaste." dijo Carly.

"Quería...quería hablar con vos" dijo Sam poniéndose colorada.

"¿Si?" preguntó Carlyl demasiado emocionada, pero no le importaba.

"Mm. ¿Te acordas de cuando compramos esta remera?" le preguntó

"Sam...sabes que puedo llegar a acordarme, pero que vas a corregirme porque me estoy olvidando de algún detalle." dijo Carly dando un paso hacia su ex amiga.

"No quise usarla hasta ahora, porque antes me quedaba un poco chica, y ahora me ejercité" dijo la latina sacándose sus lentes, y detrás de ellos se sacó la remera. Solo se había quedado parada al frente de su amiga, en un corpiño negro.

"Sam, ¿qué haces?" preguntó Carly dando otro paso, con la vista clavada en los pechos de la rubia.

"Te deje ir porque te amo" dijo Sam logrando que Carly se frenara del todo y volviera a centrar su vista en sus ojos

"¿Y para decirme eso tenías que quedarte en corpiño?" preguntó la porrista entretenida.

"No, quería comprobar. ¿Por qué nunca tuviste novio?" preguntó Sam.

"Siempre odié esa forma que tienes de saber que era lo que me interesaba y ponerlo al frente mío para que respondas mis preguntas" dijo Carly "Nunca tuve novio porque solo me interesa mi mejor amiga, quien de pronto dejó de ser mi mejor amiga"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sam dando pequeños saltitos, que no pasaron desapercibidos para Carly.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Rachel acortando las distancias y por fin, besando a su amiga.

* * *

Todos se sorprendieron, cuando tres meses después, Samantha Puckett entró a la escuela al lado de Carly Shay. De la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, siento la demora, no tengo ninguna excusa, así que no los hare esperar.**

**Como ya saben es una adaptación.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es clasificada T.**

**Algo en común**

"¡Te amo, Carly Shay!"...eso había dicho Sam cuando subió a recibir sus Grammy's, cuando apareció en la alfombra roja de los Tony, cuando apareció en la de los Oscar, cuando abrió su gira en Nueva York hasta el día que la terminó en Los Ángeles. Solo 4 palabras que a la diva de ojos marrones, sonrisa angelical, voz privilegiada, le alegraban el corazón pero no sabía cómo responderle.

En los Tony no dejó de mirarla y aunque quiso decirlo en el escenario, cuando ganó una vez más su premio, no pudo encontrar las palabras. Lo mismo pasó en los Oscar.

Carly suspiró y bajó del ascensor, directo a otro día de trabajo. Pero, todo se puso peor cuando vio a Missy Robinson, su manager, esperándola en la vereda con café.

"Vas a tener que rechazarla públicamente" dijo cuando la vio salir del edificio.

"Buenos días, Missy" dijo Carly agarrando la taza que tenía la castaña.

"En serio, Carly. Ahora te escribió una canción y dijo que el próximo disco va a estar todo dedicado a vos" dijo la castaña caminando a su lado.

"Vas a tener que dejar de hablar de este tema Missy" dijo Carly.

"No, no voy a tener que dejar de hablar de este tema, porque esto es culpa tuya"

"¿Culpa mía?" preguntó Carly frenando en una esquina y mirando a su manager.

"Si, si no fueras tan...tan...tan cómo eres...esto no hubiera pasado"

"¿Tan como soy? ¿Missy estás bien?"

"Vamos Carly, sabes muy bien que Samantha Puckett, no estaría tan enamorada de vos si le hubieras dado lo que quería"

"Te recuerdo, en todo caso, Missy. Que esto comenzó mucho antes de que saliera a la luz el trabajo conjunto con Sam. Trabajo que vos elegiste y que insististe en que hiciera. No vengas ahora, con que es mi culpa por no acostarme con ella. ¿Quién te dijo que no me acosté con ella?"

"¿Carly?" preguntó Missy que era la primera vez que veía a su pequeña amiga responderle tan sinceramente.

"Pensé que era la única forma de sacarme este dolor que tenía cada vez que la veía, ¿sabes? Pensé que ya que estaba con una persona que me podía usar solo para eso, para eso iba a ofrecerme. Pero no. Desde el momento en que puse un pie al frente de ella, dejó ese comportamiento promiscuo. No se fue de mi cama la noche que nos acostamos por primera vez, ni la segunda, ni todas las demás. Se fue cuando la echaste."

"¿Me estás diciendo...?"

"Te estoy diciendo que parece ser que Samantha Puckett realmente está enamorada de mi"

"Sería todo un milagro. Igualmente te prohíbo que te acerques a ella."

"Eres mi manager Missy, no mis padres"

"Carly, ¿te imaginas? La tipa esa ganó 8 Grammy's en la última entrega, solo por su disco, ganó dos más con tu participación especial. Fue nomida y ganó dos Tony por la música de la obra en la que ahora estás actuando, en Hollywood la adoran y se rumorea que va a protagonizar una serie. Tiene todos esos paparazis por detrás. Tú eres la niña mimada de Norteamérica, ya tienes varios EGOT encima. No van a tener un segundo de descanso."

"¿Missy estás preocupada por mi o por mi imagen?" preguntó Carly cuando ya estaban en la puerta del teatro.

"¿Qué? Por vos, por supuesto" dijo Missy.

"Entonces, ¿no te parece que ya va siendo tiempo de que yo encuentre la forma de ser feliz?" preguntó Carly entrando en su lugar de trabajo.

Missy se quedó pensando y suspiró. Se apuró para llegar a su casa antes de que su esposa se vaya a trabajar. Tenía que hablar con ella.

* * *

Exactamente una semana después, Carly entró en el teatro y fue a su camerino a prepararse hasta que golpearon la puerta.

"Carly, ¿podemos hablar?" escuchó la voz de Jean, el director de la obra

"Por supuesto" dijo Carly abriendo la puerta, que siempre cerraba con llave.

"Estaba pensando..." dijo Jean mientras se sentaba "que es hora de que te tomes unas vacaciones. No te digo mucho tiempo, solo un par de semanas"

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" preguntó Carly entornando sus ojos

"Carly, estás cansada. Puedo notarlo a la legua. La paciencia se te acaba enseguida y eres capaz de aguantar muchas cosas antes de que se te acabe. Y además, a veces te descubro cantándole a Sam"

"Missy me prohibió verla"

"¿Qué quieres decirle cuando la ves que grita que te ama?"

"Que yo también la amo"

"Entonces, Shay, deja de ser idiota, acepta estas vacaciones y ve a buscar a esa loca rubia que se viste de cuero y grita que te ama"

"Missy tiene miedo que su reputación me afecte"

"Carly, cuando estuvo contigo, ¿se acostó con alguien más?"

"No sé"

"¿No sabes o sabes pero no puedes verlo?"

"Si lo sé. No, no se acostó con nadie más"

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Vete a casa. Dale una oportunidad a alguna joven promesa mientras tu descansas un par de semana en la fama de tu mente"

"Gracias" dijo Carly juntando sus cosas y dándole un beso a Jean.

* * *

"Podemos utilizar estas vacaciones para hacer un montón de trabajo que me gustaría que hagas" dijo Carly entrando en el departamento de Carly.

"No"

"¿No?"

"No. Voy a ir a visitar a mis padres, tengo que pensar"

"¿En tus padres o en Sam?"

"Si no supiera que estás casada con una de mis mejores amigas, juraría que estás celosa"

"No es eso, es..."

"¿Qué es Missy? ¿Es por qué por fin estoy pensando en alguien que no eres tú y la millonada de cosas que tenemos que hacer?¿Por qué me enamoré a pesar de todo pronóstico?¿Por qué a pesar de todo dejo que seas feliz y quiero ser feliz, con otra persona que no eres tú? Resérvame un vuelo para esta misma noche a Columbus, Missy"

"Carly"

"Resérvamelo"

* * *

"Para ser una estrella de rock, esa costumbre de comer en pequeños restaurantes de pueblos perdidos en el medio de Estados Unidos es peligrosa" dijo una voz al lado de Samantha Puckett, quien había terminado de dar un concierto en Las Vegas la noche anterior y emprendió, sola, en auto el regreso a Nueva York. Quería tomarse unos días y tratar de hablar con Carly, si la castaña estúpida de su manager lo permitía. Pero esa voz...

"Carly" dijo girándose para encontrar el par de ojos marrones que amaba desde que los vio poner un pie en la habitación en donde ella se encontraba.

"Te amo, Samantha Puckett" dijo Carly mirándola a los ojos

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sam levantándose y mirando detrás de la chica, como si de pronto esa cabeza castaña aparecería para decir que era todo mentira. Cuando vio que Carly no decía nada, miró hacia los ojos y pudo notar la sinceridad que en ellos había. Sam no esperó más y la besó, ganando varios aplausos de los camioneros y motociclistas que había en ese restaurante en medio del desierto. Y un "bien, chica" por parte de la mesera.

Salieron del restaurante agarradas de la mano y Sam notó que solo estaba su auto.

"¿En qué llegaste hasta acá?" preguntó sorprendida de no ver una limousina esperando por Carly Shay.

Ella la miró y después miró la fila de motos.

"No viniste..." comenzó a decir Sam.

Carly se estiró y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Sam, como pudo hablo...

"¿Nunca lo hiciste en una Harley Davidson?"

"Carls, si nos descubren los paparazis haciendo eso, estamos completamente perdidas"

"No me parece." dijo Carly guiñándole un ojo. "Ahora, miss Puckett, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"¿Me vas a seguir?"

"Si"

"¿No te vas a escapar?"

"No"

"Volvemos a Las Vegas" dijo Sam subiendo a su auto y esperando que Carly sacara su moto. La cual, se dijo, se tendría que haber dado cuenta antes de cuál era, ya que era la primer Harley Davidson color rosa que veía e iba a ver, en su vida.

* * *

Dos días después, todos los diarios del país, no importaba la temática que trataran, tenían en la tapa el casamiento, inesperado de Carly Shay y Samantha Puckett. Preguntas como si era o no una estrategia publicitaria, si después de tan poco tiempo de conocerse podían hacer a Sam cambiar su vida promiscua por una monógama, estaban girando en todos los medios de comunicación. Hasta, el día que Sam se hartó, que fue exactamente dos días después de que todos se enteraran de su casamiento y en su twitter publicara: ¿Están seguros que siempre fueron mujeres distintas?¿No se dan cuenta de que puede ser un maldito disfraz?

Lo cual calmó un poco las aguas, hasta una semana después, en la que Sam ya estaba de nuevo en Nueva York.

No, la respuesta era no, no estaban seguros de que fueran siempre mujeres distintas, así que comenzaron a investigar. Todas, a pesar de distinto color de cabello y forma de vestirse, todas las mujeres que fueron vistas cerca de Sam en los últimos cuatro años desde que tocara la fama, todas tenían algo en común, el mismo color oliva de piel y la misma altura (la cual calcaban sacando el tamaño de los tacos).

Eventualmente, un diario publicó una exhaustiva investigación en la cual demostraba sin lugar a errores que todas las mujeres con las que Samantha Puckett había sido vista, en realidad era una sola.

Carly Shay.

* * *

Carly y Sam estaban tiradas en el piso del living de la castaña, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe y dos cabezas castañas se asomaron buscando a las chicas (en realidad a una de las chicas, pero si estaban las dos, mucho mejor).

"Empieza el show" dijo Carly en voz baja mientras Sam río un poco. Ya había pasado un mes desde su boda y era extraño que esa pareja, principalmente la más petisa de las dos, no hubiera dicho una sola palabra.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Missy tirando encima de Rachel el diario que contenía el informe sobre la verdadera identidad de las amantes de Sam.

"Es lo bueno de ser actriz, Missy" dijo Carly señalándole una foto a su esposa y sonriendo "Tienes acceso a un montón de material con el que puedes disfrazarte."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo esto está sucediendo?" preguntó Missy mientras su esposa pasaba a su lado y se sentaba y miraba fijamente a las chicas.

"Hace más de cuatro años" dijo Sheby después de estudiarlas bien y respondiendo por ellas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Missy.

"Si, Sam comenzó a ser promiscua más o menos hace cuatro Missy, cuando vos organizaste ese noviazgo falso entre Carly y Freddie Benson. Por lo tanto, ya había sentimientos involucrados y parece que fuertes si Carly prefirió disfrazarse a ser vista en público con Freddie" dijo Shelby.

"Tu amiga es inteligente" le dijo Sam al oído a Carly despacio

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Missy, sin tanta autoridad en la voz, y sentándose al lado de Shelby

"6 años" dijo Carly.

"¿6 años?" preguntó Missy.

"Si, la conocí unos seis meses después de enterarme de lo tuyo con Shleby, Missy. Ese fue el dolor que me ayudó a sacar. Desde entonces, nos vimos en secreto, porque a ella también le estaban prohibiendo cosas o inventando romances, para promocionar sus discos" dijo Carly.

"Aunque yo no era tan famosa en ese tiempo" dijo Sam "¿Qué tenía que ver Shelby y Missy?"

Agregó mirando a su esposa

"Missy y yo fuimos novias, durante el secundario hasta hace casi 7 años atrás, cuando llegué un día al departamento que compartíamos cerca del campus de NYU y ella estaba teniendo sexo con Shelby" dijo Carly quien inmediatamente se arrepintió al notar que la castaña mencionada al último hacía puchero. "No estoy enojada, Shelby" agregó haciendo que Shelby sonriera de nuevo.

"Con razón es tan celosa" dijo Sam.

"¡Hey!" gritó Missy y las otras personas en la habitación la miraron sin sorpresa.

"Es cierto" dijo Shelby.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Missy mirando a Carly.

"Missy si te lo hubiera dicho hace 6 años atrás, hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para que termináramos. Llevas casada con Shelby un año, y fue justo cuando nos diste la oportunidad de hacer que el resto del mundo nos vea juntas. Nos diste la oportunidad de trabajar juntas" dijo Carly.

"Y a mi manager, que quedó fascinado y quiere más colaboraciones entre nosotras" dijo Sam.

"O sea que ¿hace 6 años que ustedes dos mantienen una relación en secreto?" preguntó Missy

"Ya nos es tan secreta, Missy." dijo Sam.

"Sam tiene razón, vos dijiste que soy la niña mimada de Norteamérica y Sam es la persona más buscada en el mundo de la música. Y no solo por como canta. Y la serie y..." dijo Carly para ser interrumpida.

"Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Cómo lo van a hacer funcionar?" preguntó Missy.

"Funcionó durante 6 años, lo único que cambia ahora es que el resto del mundo sabe que estamos juntas" dijo Sam.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto.**

**Un abrazo psicológico a todos.**


End file.
